Besos en la oscuridad
by L.Sira
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, Harry y Hermione están más unidos que nunca. En una noche de pesadillas, ambos buscan la compañía del otro para sentirse mejor, noche en la que un pequeño suceso les llevará a plantearse cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**_BESOS EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea**

**Nota de la autora: he shippeado esta pareja desde que tenía 9 años, desde mucho antes de saber lo que era shippear, y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días.**

**Dedicada a S (mi mejor amiga y editora) y a todos/as los fans de HxHr**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: ****_Magic Works _****de The Weird Sisters**

Lo habían hecho. Voldemort había sido derrotado. El mundo mágico volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, las clases se retomaron, se acabó el terror en las calles y la detención de inocentes. Dolores Umbridge fue encerrada en Azkabán por su despreciable comportamiento con los magos hijos de muggles. La vida en Hogwarts dio un vuelco muy importante. Debido al caos producido en la Batalla, todos los exámenes, trabajos y demás habían desaparecido o sido destruidos, por lo tanto, no quedaba constancia de que aquel año hubiese sido lectivo; por ello, el Ministerio decidió que los alumnos repitieran curso, lo cual provocó quejas por parte de algunos estudiantes. No lo consideraban justo, pues ese año había estado lleno de, dicho sea suavemente, "circunstancias especiales". Sin embargo, todas sus quejas cayeron en saco roto, pues aquellas "circunstancias especiales" no supusieron sino un aliciente para hacer más firme la decisión. Como consecuencia, al curso siguiente hubo el doble de alumnos de primer año en Hogwarts.

No obstante, no todo iba bien. Las relaciones de Harry y Ginny y de Ron y Hermione no funcionaban tan bien como ellos quisieran. Con el paso de las semanas parecía que su amor se iba apagando, incluso en sus besos se podía ver la misma pasión que si besasen a un salmón. Era como si no pudiesen o no supiesen ser novios.

Harry y Ginny decidieron poner fin a su relación por el bien de ambos, para intentar darse otra oportunidad con otras personas. El señor y la señora Weasley lamentaron mucho la noticia, pero los dos jóvenes aseguraron que era lo mejor para los dos, que eran más felices como amigos y finalmente apoyaron su decisión.

Ron y Hermione discutían siendo amigos pero de pareja era aún peor. Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero sus diferencias presentaban un abismo insalvable. Decidieron cortar de mutuo acuerdo para evitar seguir haciéndose daño, aunque mantuvieron su estrecha amistad.

La muerte de su hermano Fred unió más que nunca a los más jóvenes Weasley, quienes desde aquel día se hicieron amigos inseparables, apoyándose mutuamente en su dolor, superándolo poco a poco. Ron y Ginny sentían que solo el otro podía comprender realmente cómo era su pérdida, aunque no por ello dejaron de lado a sus amigos, los cuales estaban siempre allí para darles su apoyo, cosa que agradecían de corazón. Todos habían perdido a algo o a alguien en la batalla de Hogwarts, por lo que no era momento de dejar de lado a nadie, sino de estar ahí para el otro, de la unión.

La relación entre Harry y Hermione comenzó a cambiar. Poco a poco se habían ayudado a superar los traumas provocados por los acontecimientos del último año y sus mutuas pesadillas habían mermado después de hablar de ellas. Hablaban durante horas con una confianza plena o, simplemente, disfrutando en silencio de la mutua compañía. En una ocasión Harry dijo que quería a Hermione como una hermana, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando los labios de Hermione y preguntándose a qué sabrían. Hermione, por su parte, se sorprendió perdida en los ojos verdes de Harry y con deseos de acariciarle su alborotado cabello.

Harry despertó una noche empapado en sudor y el corazón amenazando con salirse del pecho, otra pesadilla. Ya no eran ni tan abundantes, ni tan intensas ni tan seguidas como los primeros meses, pero todavía tenía alguna que otra recaída. Harry no se engañaba, sabía que nunca llegaría a superar totalmente todo lo que había vivido en los últimos años; pero tampoco quería olvidarlo, solo quería recuperar el control de su vida lo antes posible, y más ahora que era el único y verdadero dueño de su destino. Tras más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama como una peonza, comprendiendo que no se iba a dormir, decidió levantarse e ir a dar un paseo. La Sala Común no estaba tan a oscuras como pensó Harry en un principio, las pequeñas y testarudas brasas de la chimenea que se negaban a extinguirse y la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la gran ventana le permitieron ver que tampoco estaba tan vacía. Allí también estaba Hermione, sentada junto al alféizar de la ventana, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas y sus manos abrazando sus tobillos, el pelo sobre ambos lados de la cara como una cortina. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y fue suficiente.

-Tú también, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry

-Cada vez menos, pero sí. Decidí bajar aquí a pensar- dijo Hermione

-¿Y qué piensas?-

-En todo y en nada al mismo tiempo-

No necesitaban más palabras, nunca habían necesitado demasiadas palabras para entenderse, en ocasiones como aquella con una sola mirada les bastaba. Harry se sentó juntó a Hermione y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, estrechándola contra sí. Hermione se recostó contra el muchacho, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y la mano en su rodilla, buscando ambos el contacto, el confort que solo la presencia del otro podía proporcionarles. Harry apoyó finalmente la mejilla en la cabeza de Hermione y se quedaron así, quietos, en silencio, abrazados, mirando la luna llena hasta que sus respiraciones se sincronizaron. En algún momento de la noche, sus miradas se encontraron y lenta, muy lentamente, sus labios se fueron acercando. Se besaron, fue apenas un leve roce en los labios, suave como la caricia de una pluma, suficiente para dejar a ambos con ganas de más. Las manos de Harry se hicieron camino hasta la cintura de Hermione, y las de Hermione hasta el cuello de Harry. Volvieron a besarse, tímidamente al principio, más apasionado a cada momento. Sus lenguas se encontraron, fue como una explosión, Harry atrajo a la chica hacia sí más todavía, hasta que no quedó el más mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos, sus manos recorrían su espalda y las de ella su pelo. Sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Sus pulmones rogaban por aire, sólo por eso se obligaron a separarse. Recuperar el aliento también pareció devolverles a la realidad y ser conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o a dónde mirar, volvieron corriendo cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione no sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a Harry al día siguiente. Por su cabeza no dejaban de rondar preguntas como qué había significado para él y qué había significado para ella misma. Agradeció que justo la semana siguiente empezasen a examinarse para los EXTASIS, eso les mantendría ocupados y concentrados en otra cosa.

Pasó el tiempo y el asunto se fue enfriando un poco. Harry y Hermione podían estar juntos siempre y cuando hubiese más personas a sus alrededor. Cuando se encontraban a solas todo parecía ir bien por un rato, pero entonces uno se sonrojaba, después el otro y terminaban sintiéndose incómodos. No habían hablado el tema; Hermione estaba molesta porque no se aclaraban, pero se sentía todavía más molesta consigo misma porque no aclaraba sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía ella por Harry, su mejor amigo, su confidente? Y, por otro lado, ¿qué sentía él por ella?

Un mes después del suceso, Hermione se encontraba de nuevo sentada el alféizar de la ventana mirando la noche estrellada en la Sala Común. La mayoría de los estudiantes se había marchado a Hogsmeade para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Hermione no tenía ganas de fiesta, le apetecía quedarse en el colegio disfrutando de la paz y el silencio.

Harry sí había salido con los demás, pero tras pasar allí un par de horas se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía. Durante el último mes había estudiado sin parar y los entrenamientos de quidditch habían sido más intensos que nunca, por no hablar de alguna que otra noche en vela por culpa de las pesadillas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie notaría ni su ausencia ni su presencia, regresó al castillo. Mientras caminaba pensaba en Hermione, echaba mucho de menos hablar con ella y pasar tiempo en su compañía. Ella siempre había sido su soporte, su salvavidas en las peores ocasiones, la única que tenía fe en él incluso cuando él había perdido la confianza en sí mismo. Hermione había sido una de las pocas personas que desde el principio había visto que él no era sólo el "niño que sobrevivió", siempre le había visto como era realmente. Pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Sinceramente, hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas no eran como antes, es decir, siempre habían estado ellos dos juntos, pero el último año había sido diferente. Los momentos por los que habían pasado, nadie más que el otro podía entenderlo. Y luego estaba el "suceso", como lo llamaba mentalmente. ¿Qué supuso para ambos aquel suceso?

Harry dio la contraseña correcta al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, encontrándose cara a cara con Hermione. La muchacha estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, la luz de la luna llena dotaba de un brillo sobrenatural a su blanca piel, suave y misterioso, su cabello parecía ligeramente más claro.

-Está preciosa- pensó Harry

Sintió la tentación de huir, primero echó en falta su capa de invisibilidad y luego consideró la posibilidad de aparecerse en su habitación, pero finalmente decidió ser valiente y hablar con ella.

-Hola- se atrevió a decir- ¿no has ido a la fiesta?-

-No tenía ganas de salir. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vuelves tan pronto?-preguntó Hermione

-Estoy cansado, ha sido un mes muy largo y estresante, aún tengo que preparar al equipo para el partido final de quidditch, no puedo ni con las gafas. Sigo ignorando cómo nos convenciste a Ron y a mí para volver al Colegio, se hace raro volver a la rutina después de todo la que ha pasado-

Hermione le sonrió con amabilidad, la tensión pareció disolverse un poco. Dio unos golpecitos en el alféizar con la mano para indicar a Harry que se sentase. Harry se sentó junto a ella, soplaba una suave brisa que llenaba la habitación de olor a pino. El silencio de la noche sólo era roto por el chillido ocasional de algún ave nocturna. Tras un rato, Hermione reunió toda la valentía que guardaba en su interior y clavó su mirada en la de Harry.

-Llevo todo el mes dando vueltas a lo mismo, ¿quieres saber cuál es mi conclusión?- preguntó ella.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, el momento había llegado. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Nos conocimos y nos hicimos buenos amigos. A Ginny le gustabas mucho. Por eso me aparté, me convencí de que tú eras mi amigo y nada más y siempre sería así. Me alegraba verte feliz aunque no fuera conmigo. Llegué a creerme tanto que no sentía nada por ti que empecé a fijarme en Ron y aunque mis sentimientos por él fueron fuertes y sinceros, la cosa no funcionó. Entonces tú y yo volvimos a pasar tiempo juntos, nos… nos besamos y mis convicciones se vinieron abajo. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, tanto momentos felices como tristes, pero siempre hemos superado cualquier situación por más difícil o trágica que fuera. No he dejado de reflexionar y mi conclusión es (Pausa. Inspiración profunda) que he estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren-

Harry respiró profundamente, abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a tomar aire y, por fin, habló.

-Siempre parecías muy contenta cuando decía que me gustaba una chica. Creí que sólo me veías como amigo, estaba completamente convencido. Además Ron estaba enamorado de ti y él es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Me dije a mí mismo que tú eras como mi hermana. Pero lo cierto es que cuando estaba con Cho pensaba en ti; con Ginny iba bien, pero algo no terminaba de encajar, no conectábamos como tú y yo. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, el año pasado te he necesitado más que nunca y no me has fallado ni una vez. Has renunciado a muchas cosas por ayudarme y has sacado fuerzas de donde no las había sólo para dármelas a mí. Nunca me he sentido con nadie como me siento estando contigo. Me haces sentir… completo-

-A salvo-

-Seguro-

-Compenetrados-

-Como si supieses lo que pienso y lo que voy a decir antes que yo-

-Como si hubiese encontrado algo perdido y necesitases más que respirar-

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono

Harry y Hermione se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un duelo mientras sus manos se dedicaban a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, grabándolo en su memoria. A pesar de no ser una noche especialmente calurosa, la temperatura de la Sala Común pareció subir varios grados. Ya se habían demorado demasiado tiempo, esa noche se amaron como si no hubiese un mañana.

Les despertaron unos suaves rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Harry acariciaba con suavidad la espalda desnuda de Hermione y sonreía. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que ella también estaba despierta y sonreía. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Sus miradas se encontraron un breve instante antes de besarse.

-En el fondo siempre supe que ella era para ti. Sé que mis sentimientos por ella fueron verdaderos, y los de ella por mí también, pero está claro que lo nuestro sólo puede ser amistad. Me alegro por vosotros, de verdad- dijo Ron una vez que Harry le contó lo de Hermione.

Ron llevaba unos meses presintiendo que algo había cambiado entre sus dos mejores amigos.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry abrazando a Ron, para él era muy importante que aceptase su relación con Hermione, no quería malos rollos entre ellos, pues Ron, más que su mejor amigo, era el hermano que nunca había tenido

-Harry, tú siempre has formado parte de mi familia, desde el principio has sido uno más. Y Hermione también. Y lo seguiréis siendo pase lo que pase. Os quiero y quiero que seáis felices. Si esa felicidad la encontráis juntos, que así sea-

-Ron, te quise mucho, nunca lo dudes. Y te seguiré queriendo siempre, pero de un modo distinto. Eres un chico maravilloso y cualquier mujer sería más que afortunada de tenerte. Sé que algún día encontrarás a una igual de maravillosa y que los dos seréis muy felices juntos, porque te lo mereces. De verdad te lo mereces- dijo Hermione con toda la sinceridad de su corazón

-Os deseo lo mejor a vosotros dos también. Porque también os lo merecéis- dijo Ron igual de sincero

Los tres amigos permanecieron largo rato abrazados.

Algunos años después**.**

Harry llevaba a Hermione en brazos mientras cruzaban el umbral de su nueva casa. Reían y bromeaban sobre los sucesos ocurridos durante el convite. Hermione llevaba la larga cola de su vestido de novia recogido sobre el regazo para evitar que Harry se tropezase y los ojos vendados con su pañuelo. Tras un par de intentos, Harry logró abrir la puerta. Un suave aroma a rosas les recibió al entrar, despertando la curiosidad de Hermione. Con mucha delicadeza, Harry puso a su esposa en el suelo.

-¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda de los ojos, Harry? -preguntó Hermione

-Espera un poco. Cuenta hasta diez muy despacio y luego podrás quitártela- dijo Harry

Hermione oyó los pasos de Harry alejarse, se giró y empezó a contar. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Al terminar se quitó la venda y miró a su alrededor. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

A sus pies, había un caminito formado por velas blancas y pétalos de rosas rojas. Caminando muy despacio para no apagar las velas, Hermione empezó a seguir el camino marcado, subió unas escaleras y continuó por un pasillo hasta una habitación. Una enorme cama de matrimonio con sábanas blancas de seda se presentó ante ella, las velas por el suelo y el cabecero eran lo único que iluminaba la habitación. El color rojo de los pétalos de rosa destacaba sobre la blancura inmaculada de las sábanas. Harry estaba en el centro de la habitación, mirándola fijamente.

-Harry, ¿has hecho tú todo esto?- logró articular Hermione presa de la emoción

Harry solo asintió. Hermione luchaba por contener las lágrimas de alegría, se acercó a Harry y se refugió en sus brazos. Harry sonrió y besó a la mujer con la que tenía intención de pasar el resto de su vida.

**Nota de la autora: no sé si me ha quedado algo cursi, no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando se trata de Harry y Hermione. Aunque, ¡qué demonios!, después de todo creo que tengo derecho a ponerme todo lo cursi que me dé la gana.**


End file.
